Blueflame93
SUP3RNOVATJJ TV Team Founder: SUP3RNOVATJJ Vice Presidents: Anichik, EmergencyFrost88 Board of Directors: SUP3RNOVATJJ, Anichik, EF88, CaptainBusiness67, powderedpoppers2012, nkrs200, and ShadowBolt14 Real Life SUP3RNOVATJJ, a.k.a TJ, was born in Princeton, West Virginia with Asperger Syndrome, like ThePermian99, and Frostbiter88, which makes him creative and (when provoked in the wrong way) really pissed off. When the fuse is lit, the rage begins. He is known to be very hostile when he is angry, and when told to calm down, it gets even worse. After the rage is over, he usually gets a headache, and he is tired. He has seen 2 eas alerts, one was in March 2013, the other was a Child Abduction Emergency on April 6th, 2013. Virtual Life On Xbox Live, he plays a LOT of Call of Duty: Black Ops(1),he is in the clan *RS* a.k.a Rising Stars. His Xbox Live profile is: SUP3RNOVATJJ. Is the leader of Thailol. He got 50 video views on Feb. 7, 2013. His 12th Birthday is Feb. 13, 2013 Trivia *He is the only West Virginian TTS and EAS video maker. *He is an Agnostic. *His ancestors are European, including: Scottish and Irish. *He has red hair. *He is 12 years old. *Supports Communism *Likes Latin and Rap music *Likes Pittsburgh and Winnipeg sports teams *He is a Hockey fan *His first PC was a Windows XP machine *Uses Photoshop to make graphics *He likes avation *He uses Linux and Mac, yes I use Linux. *His father taught him how to use computers *His family motto is nunquam non paratus. Latin for: Never Unprepared. *Thinks nosense make so much sense that it s nothing *Has never played Modern Warfare 2 *He saw 12 EAS alerts in 1 day *He is Scottish, Annandale to be exact. (County of Dumfries and Galloway) *He only like 4 football/soccer clubs: Columbus Crew (US), Manchester United, Real Madrid, and partially, Celtic FC Quotes (Because they aren't fucking famous.) "OK, if you pepperspray me with that, I will slap you in the face." When SUP3RNOVATJJ got into an arguement with a classmate at school that was threatening to pepperspray SUP3RNOVATJJ with whiteboard cleaner. '' ''"I won't as long as you don't make 2 checkout trips, and forget your keys again." ''When SUP3RNOVATJJ went to Best Buy "''You can't imitate a ballerina sitting down!" ''When SUP3RNOVATJJ was laughing his ass off when his friend was imitaing a balerina. PM Nova (Blu3flame93): "''WE ARE BILLY MAYS ASSHOLE, THAT IS WHY WE ARE SHOUTING!" SUP3RNOVATJJ on skype with Ani and Frost PM Nova (Blu3flame93): "HOLY SHIT, NO WONDER I HAVE SO MANY MEN IN MY DAMN HOUSE!" More skype quotes My Nissan has to. FUCK! SUP3RNOVATJJ while playing need for speed and he wrecked his car while on persuit I WAS HIDING BEHIND THAT DAMN WALL! When playing Call of Duty Youtubers he is affiliated with *AT88TV *Emergencyfrost88 (Both celtic fans) *Ripleydee *EASlol *powderedpoppers2012 *TheJBurn24 *DaGunna1231 Life in the NextGen TTS Community Nova, as of 1 May, 2013 is planning a new war series involving the Geth Union and the futuristic nation of the Eon Empire, which is ruled by Nova. Category:Gamers Category:Communists Category:Users Category:American Category:Protagonists Category:Ohioan Category:West Virginian Category:Video Makers Category:Leaders of nations Category:Autistic Category:Awesome Category:Bacon Lovers